The Hunger Games (Merome)
by XxXPrettyLittlePikachuXxX
Summary: Just a little love story of merome. An RP I did with a friend..


"You ready Biggums?" Mitch asked, poitioning his feet into the running postion,waiting for the the game to begin

"Ready as I can be, Mitch!" Jerome gave a light smile, he always loved the excitement of another Hunger Games

"Three...Two...One... Go..." The electronic voice announced, signaling the beginning of the games. Mitch ran up to the spawn grabbing a wooden sword and a couple pieces of meat..

Jerome wasted no time snatching an axe from the center of the mob. He had to elbow a noob who was trying to dive for the axe, apologizing anyway

Mitch ran back into the woods, yelling at Jerome telling himto follow him

Jerome was about to grab a piece of meat when he saw Mitch look back at him, yelling something as he ran into the woods. Jerome sighed and dropped the meat. He caught up with Mitch quickly, and they ran into the woods

"Dood, dat mob doe.." Mitch said panting, leaning on his sword, somewhat worn out by running. They had finally got away from the mob.

"Pretty intense, more players than last year!" Jerome leaned against a tree, catching his breath. He was looking around for a good place to take shelter when he saw something moving in the trees.

"Yeah, Tons of People.." Mitch said, leaning down, looking at a river.

"Uhh...yeah... Mitch... GET DOWN!" Jerome dove at Mitch and pushed him to the ground, an arrow struck the dirt right where Mitch's head was. They looked up and both rolled away as another arrow whizzed past their heads.

"Who the hell is that!" Mitch yelled running, not taking the chance of looking back..

"Mitch! Ugh." Jerome still stood at the clearing as Mitch ran away. Someone, no TWO someones-jumped from the trees. "Wow, Jerome! Nice going!" The two people were cracking up and clutching their stomachs.

"Oh, hello...SKYLOX." Jerome smirked. Ty stopped laughing and looked up at Jerome. "Don't CALL US THAT!"

"But you are...so cute.." Mitch smirked as well, walking Back to Jerome side, pulling his sword over his shoulder

Ty stomped his foot and glared at Mitch. "Thought you ran, Canadian?" Ty grinned.

"ha... So.. I didn't know it you two lovers.." Mitch said, glaring at Ty

Sky pulled Ty close to him. "Oh yeah...SOOO in love, right honey?" Sky said sarcastically.

Ty put on a fake smile. "No. I'm totally out of your league, sweetums!"

Mitch started laughing... "Ha that's not even that believable." Mitch said crossing his arms

Ty pretended to throw up as Sky dropped his arm. "I can't even FAKE it!" All of them laughed

"Ha.. You should practice that.." Mitch that then fell over, holding his stomache laughing

Jerome amusedly watched Mitch rolling in the dirt with laughter, and poked him in the stomach with his foot

"I can't it... It's to good.." Mitch said hauling himself into a sitting position , using a finger to wipe a tear off of his lower lashes

Jerome grinned and shook his head. "As amusing as this is, we should probably find shelter now. It'll be dark soon."

"Yeah... But let's find our own place to stay~" Mitch said winking at Jerome, trying to imply something.. it being fake of course

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Sure, hot shot. But you're sleeping on the OTHER side of the campfire!"

"you're such a jerk, you know that.." Mitch said with fake hurt..

"And you're a perv, so what?" Jerome laughed

'Whatever.. lets just find a place..." Mitch said walking into the wood then ruuning back out... "not a good idea to go back in there" Mitch said..

"Okay, let's go. Where should we go, Mitch?

"We could just stay here..." Mitch said "We have a water source and tons of trees so, we should be good"

"Sounds good to me!" Jerome started to chop at a small tree to get firewood.

"Ok... Let's get this all set up.."

They continued to build until the sun went down, when Jerome built a nice fire

"You really outdid yourself.." Mitch said..

"Why, thankyou, Benja! You as well!" Jerome admired the intricate lean-to that was forming

"We should probably get to sleep.." Mitch said yawning

"Good idea. I'm pretty tired too." Jerome started to clear some leaves away under the lean-to and laid down.

Mitch laid himself down next to Jerome, snuggling up a bit... "you're warm" Jerome put his arm around Mitch. "No wonder, you're freezing!"

"I'm Fine.." Mitch said curing up to Jerome, head laying on Jerome shoulder

Jerome smiled softly and closed his eyes. "Night Mitch."

"Night...Biggums" Mitch said, hand playing with Jerome's tie a bit

Jerome opened his eyes. "Mitch, you're gonna choke me if you keep pulling on my tie." He smiled.

"Sorry.." Mitch said, tugging once more,before wrapping one of his arms around Jerome waist

"You okay?"

"Yeah.." Mitch said.. burying him face in Jerome furry neck. "Perfect."

Jerome smiled softly and listened to Mitch's breathing as he fell asleep.

Mitch softly whispered before falling asleep in Jerome's arms. "I love you, Jerome.."

Jerome dreamed that he was floating in feathers, and suddenly he heard Mitch say in his dream "I love you, Jerome...". The bacca woke up after that, smiling down at Mitch sadly. 'Oh, if only that weren't a dream.'

Mitch curling into Jerome's side, the side of Jerome's tux getting damp

Jerome woke up with a start. "Mitch, are you crying or something? Why is my suit wet?"

Mitch didn't answer... He just lightly whispered in his sleep.. "No Please... No.."

Jerome gently shook Mitch awake. "Mitch, it was just a bad dream. Shhh, I'm right here."

Mitch didn't open his eyes however you could tell that he was up, grabbing onto the blazer of Jerome's suit, pushing his face into the soft material..

"Mitch buddy, it's okay. Do you want to talk?"

Do you want to talk about it? What happened?"

"Don't Go Please... don't" Mitch said, shaking his head no softly..

"I promise, I'll never leave you. I..." Jerome was afraid to say it. What if Mitch didn't love him back?

"Promise?.." Mitch said, sniffling a bit looking up at Jerome..

"Yes. I promise. Always." Jerome wiped away Mitch's tears with a sleeve and kissed him lightly before laying back down.

Mitch held one of his hands over his lips.. "You-You kissed me?"

Jerome froze. He didn't even think about it. It just felt like the right thing to do... But he didn't regret it. "Mitch, I...uh...I'm sorry...I"

"no..." Mitch said "Thank you..."

Jerome sat up again. "What? You're not mad?"

"no... I'm not.. why would I be?" Mitch asked, pulling Jerome back down a bit

Jerome stuttered. "I..uh...Was afraid of what you would say...I really like you and..."

"It's okay." Mitch said, pecking Jerome on the lips, smiling.. "I love you, Jerome... I've told you that before.."

"You...love me? When did you tell me? Did I say it back? Shit, Mitch! I love you too...Wait...was I asleep when you said it? That explains things because-" Jerome shut up.

"Shh." Mitch said, placing a finger over Jerome's lips... "it's okay... don't overthink it."

Jerome's eyes widened. He couldn't say anything, so he just nodded.

Mitch smiled, pulling Jerome back on the ground... "it's okay... I've got you.." Mitch said

Jerome smiled and wrapped his arms back around Mitch. "Okay. I trust you." Jerome winked and laughed

Mitch giggled a bit, laying his head back on Jerome chest, arms wrapping around Jerome waist..

Jerome sighed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too, my beautiful bacca.."

Jerome grinned as he fell asleep once more, neither of them having any nightmares that night.

After the night was over Mitch woke up to the sound of the Death Horn blaring... "Three tributes have fallen!"

Jerome woke up too, and pulled Mitch up so they could see who lost the game that time. The cannon blared once. A young boy's face was displayed in the sky. Twice. A young girl. Three times. Both of them gasped as a member of TeamCrafted's face was displayed. A dear friend.

Mitch's hands covered his mouth, eyes watering..

Jerome shielded Mitch's eyes, pulling him back down to sit on the dirt. "Shh...It's okay..."

Mitch pushed his face into Jerome chest, crying his eyes out..

Jerome felt a tear roll down his face and quickly wiped it away. He had to be strong for Mitch.

Mitch cryed and crying, wetting Jerome's chest more... "He's gone..."

"This game...is terrible... I don't want you to be in it anymore. What were we thinking? Isn't there only supposed to be one survivor?" Jerome kissed Mitch's head. "Then it's going to be you. I'm sorry, Mitch. I'll make sure you're the one to survive. I promise."

"No... You can't die on me... You can't you go out, I got out.."

"I love you, Mitch."

"I love you too.." Mitch said, starting to cry again..

"I'm not dead yet, okay? We just have to make the most of the time we have left. What have you always wanted to do?"

"I don't wanna think about that... I'm so scared.."

"I know...me too, Mitch. Me too."

"I-I-I..." Mitch stutted, before pushing his face as hard as he could into Jerome's chest, crying and crying..

Jerome rubbed Mitch's back, crying.

Mitch layed there for a while just laying on Jerome

The happy mood seemed to change to somber in an instant. Jerome wished he didn't have to die, but he realized that was the only way to keep Mitch alive.

Mitch wrapped his arms around Jerome waist.

Jerome tightened his arms around Mitch. He would miss this.

"I love you..." Mitch whisper softly.

"I love you too."

Mitch kissed Jerome's chest, laying his head on his shoulder

Jerome smiled sadly.

Mitch just wanted to lay here...Forever and ever but... that would never happen... why did he sign up for this stupid thing...

Jerome tried to think of a way around his death. The only thing that would work is if they both died at the same time. Which would defeat the purpose of saving Mitch

One of Mitch's Hands ran down Jerome's chest, before then again wrapping around him..

Jerome sighed and kissed Mitch on the cheek gently. He always thought that Mitch would be the death of him. He signed up for this so that he could do something courageous in a last resort to impress Mitch. Stupid.

Mitch tried to smile at the loving kiss, but only was able to make a small smile for a second before turning back to an almost lifeless experssion

Jerome looked at Mitch, the man he had loved since the day they met, the man that made him realize his sexuality, the man called Mitch. He looked at him, and said nothing.

Mitch tried his best to come to terms on this but couldn't, instead starting to cry again, hoping that his tears would get rid of everything bad..

Jerome sighed and kissed Mitch in an effort to make him stop crying

He loved and respected Jerome's abilty to not just outright bawl at the situation, however he wasn't this stong

Jerome suddenly felt tears well up, and he let go of Mitch to sit by a tree and cry. Mitch could NOT see him cry now.

Mitch walked over to Jerome and saw him crying, Maybe Jerome wasn't as strong as he thought...

Jerome turned away. "Mitch..."

"Jerome..." Mitch whispered, sitting down in Jerome's Lap and pulled his head into his own Chest, petting the back of his head.. "it's okay... I've got you.."

Jerome sobbed guiltily...he was supposed to be the strong one

"Shh... My baby..." Mitch whispered quietly... "It's okay... cry.. let it out.."

"...I...love...you..."

Mitch kissed the top of Jerome's Head.. I love you too, my baby..."

All of the sudden, another cannon fired. And another. And another. Four times the cannon fired, another four dead tributes. Jerome looked numbly at the sky as four more people's faces were displayed. Two from TeamCrafted. Only 5 tributes left. Including Mitch and Jerome.

Mitch couldn't even look at the sky.. too afraid to.

"Mitch...baby...Sky and Ty... I'm sorry..."

Mitch's eyes began to tear up again... "poor skylox.."

Jerome's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder. He turned around to shield Mitch and said: "I LOVE-"

Jerome went limp as he felt the blood run down his back. "Mitch.." he said weakly. An arrow was protruding from his back

"JEROME!" Mitch yelled, grabbing onto Jerome body, pulling him up... "No Please... Baby No... Please.." Mitch pulled a bow out of his inventory and fired it... It shot the guy into the forehead, killing him instantly, before holding back on Jerome.. "Baby Please... No... Stay.."

"Mitch...please...live" Jerome stopped breathing, and suddenly he stood up, feeling weightless. He looked down at his hands. He felt great! Then he saw his own body on the ground, spilling blood. He yelled for Mitch, but Mitch ignored him.

"No... Baby... Please... Wake up... you silly Bacca... wake. up please..wake up." Mitch said, holding onto his boyfriend body sobbing..

Jerome's ghost cried, holding onto Mitch without the living boy noticing. He screamed. Mitch didn't know. He clawed at Mitch. Mitch just stared blankly.

"he's... he's gone.. my baby all gone..." Mitch said, buring his face into Jerome shoulder... "Please... come back.. please... please..."

Mitch did end up surviving the Hunger Games. He moved away from the TeamCrafted house, since the memory was too painful. Jerome tried to talk to him every day, laid next to him while he cried, but he could never be alive again.

Mitch layed down in his bed... crying... his heart hurt so bad... he wanted to die... to be with his baby... but... no matter how bad it hurt, he would follow Jerome final wish... He would live

Jerome saw that Mitch was crying again, so he sighed and laid down next to him. He laid his hand on Mitch's shoulder and looked at him sadly. This time, something happened. Mitch flinched.

Mitch grabbed his shoulder, feeling a chill go though him..

"Mitch? Can you hear me?"

Mitch just layed there, crying into his pillow...

Jerome sighed. It was silly to think that he could ever hear him.

"I-I-I want you back so bad..."

"I know, Mitch. I know." He always answered. Mitch couldn't hear him, but it seemed to calm him down.

"I-I-I love you... so much... you'll never know.." Mitch whispered holding onto a small plushie that Jerome got him years ago... He kept everything of Jerome's... his pillow, his coffee mugs, almost everything, he even would set a place for him at the dinner table..

: "But I do know! I do!" Jerome stroked Mitch's hair gently.

"Please... just come back... if you can please... come back to me... I need you..."

"I'm right here, damn it! Mitch, I'm right here! I'm here and I love you! WHY CAN"T YOU HEAR ME?"

Mitch started crying again almost on cue with Jerome's yelling, even though he couldn't hear it.. and his tear were from sadness. Mitch never like loud noise, thunder scared the living shit out of him, but he hated yelling.

"Mitch? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just miss you."

Mitch rolled over looking at Jerome, even though he didn't know he was there and cried, Jerome looking at himas he did.

Wait..."MITCH!" He screamed, hoping he could be heard.

Mitch grabbed his head pounding on his head... He didn't hear Jerome, it was just a horrible flashback... 'Jerome risked his life for me' Mitch thought.. 'why do I feel nothing but pain..?!'

Jerome wanted to try something. He poked Mitch's computer screen. It was solid. Jerome gasped! He ran to the keyboard and logged in, opening WordPad. He typed one simple thing. "I still love you."

Mitch looked at his computer monitor, those word etched on the screen... Mitch's hand went over his mouth... sad, afraid and happy at the same time.. Still crying he got up and sat in his computer chair, placing his hand on his computer.. "I-I-I Love you too, please...come back...please..."

Jerome saw Mitch smile for the first time since his death, and that was all he needed. He was happy. He had no need to be on Earth anymore. So he left.


End file.
